Crown of the Potentate
Crown of the Potentate is a Raid Event scheduled to start on April 1, 2017 at 8:00 PM (PST) and end on April 7, 2017 at 7:59 PM (PST). It is the twenty fifth episode of the Dark Stigma story and thirteenth in the Malice Canon storyline. Half-time Reward Calculation Period is from April 3 8:00 PM to 8:59 PM (PST). __TOC__ Feature Changes Using characters from Richard Wagners's opera Das Rheingold. Raid Bosses Skill Cards * Alberich, Taunted by Fate (UR) Anti-Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Erda of Divine Reason (UR) Anti-Hidden Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Justice-Starved Laurent (UR) Anti-Secret Raid Boss Skill Card, obtained from the Oath of Survival Card Pack * Foul River Rheintal (UR) Special Evolution Card, Skill works against all Raid Bosses of the event, obtained from the Master of Fate Card Pack Prologue "It's true; there's not a soul to be seen. And it's such a splendid city, too..." Elimval whispered as her eyes passed along the vacant buildings and streets. Their well kept visage gave the impression that the city would burst into activity at any moment, but a hushed pall resembling an ancient ruin hung heavy around you. The only hints of what had occurred lay in the stray blade marks and blood smears. You heard it had been ruled by a young king. Proficient with sword as well as tongue, he brought his kingdom prosperity the likes of which were rarely seen. That was until he was inexplicably gripped by insanity and began killing his own people, resulting in a rapid, utter collapse. "...Sounds like we aren't THAT alone." The clashing of metal in the distance brought Salvador to a brief stop. With senses heightened, the group then hurried towards the din to investigate. ...... You peered from around the corner of a building out into the open square. A fair, youthful lad was surrounded by a large group of soldiers. In assessing the situation, you believed their overall appearance was familiar when Elimval squeaked with fright. "...Lightholders!" She was correct. The Imperial army had, for whatever reason, placed the lone fighter in a dire situation. "He's pretty handy with that sword, but there's no way he can hold out much longer as beat up as he is." As Salvador noted, there was a clear gash in his flank among several other nicks and cuts. You could not ignore anyone resisting the Lightholders, and so you ran to his aid by distracting the cowardly antagonists. "Huh, who's this lout?" "I-it's the murderer!" Your appearance sent a wave of shock through the Lightholders. They hurriedly attempted to encircle you, but a few arrows from Salvador convinced them to retreat. "Are you okay? Do you have any other injuries?" Elimval then hastened to the side of the unfamiliar swordsman so she could tend to him. "This place is far too dangerous! You all must leave at once!" He accosted you between ragged breaths, but before anyone could respond, the echoing of uncoordinated footfalls on the stone filled the air. Everyone turned towards the entrance to the square to see more Lightholders were approaching. "Heh, we can handle this sorry bunch. There's barely enough of 'em to get me warmed up." "I was not referring to them! There is a much greater threat!" He was speaking the truth. First, you noticed the Lightholders were not charging at you, but were fleeing from something. Then, you felt it -- the overpowering bloodlust of the Lightholders' pursuer just before entering into view. It was a beautiful woman dressed in religious raiment, gliding upon air. She threw a hand to the sky, and a bolt of lightning instantly struck the entire unit with a terrifying roar. It was as if a god of thunder had unleashed divine judgment upon a group of sinners. "Wotan...!" The wounded fighter muttered in a strained voice. "So that's her name, huh? What's up with her?" "She was one of the gods' emissaries, able to summon their power at will. Now, she wields it only to wreak disaster." He explained through curled lips. It was then Wotan noticed him as well, and her expression changed to one of cruel amusement. "Alberich, my beloved..." "Enough of this, Wotan! Come to your senses and give me that cursed crown!" But his bitter plea was only answered by cold laughter. "Do you desire it enough to kill me? For that is the only way..." "Grrr...!" Alberich's grip on the hilt of his sword tightened, but he made no other movements. Wotan looked down upon him disdainfully. "As I suspected. Then you are free to observe as I conquer this world! Ahahaha!" She departed for destinations unknown, her loud laughter echoing as she went. When she was out of sight, Alberich fell to one knee with a great sigh. The gash in his side had continued to spill deep red fluid. Elimval gasped at the grim sight. "That could become life-threatening! Please let me dress your wound!" But he gently took hold of her wrist and shook his head. "Never mind me. You all must leave before you become embroiled in this disaster." "How about you tell us what's goin' on first and let us decide? If what that lady was spoutin' about conquerin' the world was true, we won't take it lyin' down. First off, who are you exactly, Albert?" Noting Salvador's tenacity, the man sighed. "My name is Alberich. I am the former monarch of this land." Elimval's eyes widened at the revelation. "Yes, your presumption is correct. I was the crazed king who put countless innocent people to the sword -- my own. For the unpardonable deeds I have done, I deserve not an iota of sympathy." He began to recount his tragic tale. Shortly after being coronated, he was forced to defend his kingdom against a number of foreign powers. But for his troubles, along with overcoming a stubborn river spirit, he earned considerable fame and established his military as one of the continent's mightiest. It was only when the river spirit presented him with a crown as a sign of capitulation that everything was set on the path to ruin. "It was called the Crown of the Potentate, created by the wicked goddess Loge. Whosoever wears it will gain immense strength, but will become so absorbed in it that they lose their sanity... and everything else as a result." Alberich had also become captivated by the crown's cursed power, personally slaying most of his own subjects. This prompted a mass exodus among the survivors from the city overnight. Upon noticing his dominion was empty, he at last regained his right mind, but the crown seemed to have vanished. Feeling the only way to repent for his atrocity was to destroy the crown and prevent a similar massacre from recurring, he became a wandering warrior, always following its trail. "And during my travels, I met Wotan. Having extensive knowledge of all gods and their works, she informed me the crown could not be destroyed. However, it was possible to seal it away so none could ever find it." Alberich requested her services, but Wotan told him she wanted compensation... in the form of himself. She had developed a fondness for him and wished to wed. "Her demand was out of the question. I am a base slaughterer, an unforgivable sinner. I have no right to love anyone, to say anything of being worthy to receive affection from another. Regardless, Wotan was unswayed, and so I managed to negotiate becoming her lover, although I never truly gave myself to her." Wotan then used her powers to discern the crown's location, but the moment it had entered her grasp, it seized her mind. She declared her intent to rule the world, and commissioned a pair of castle-building alchemists to construct a place where she could call down the gods themselves. "She planned to rule over everything with her amplified might, but I know all too well that only mass death will come about should she succeed. That is why I have sworn to stop her and bring an end to her ambitions. But to mock my defiance, she decided to establish her base here, in my old seat of power." You and the others shuddered to hear of Wotan's ultimate goal. It was indeed something that should not be allowed to come to pass. "But wait, why were Lightholders harassin' you just now? Was it because..." Alberich nodded to affirm Salvador's conjecture. "Exactly. Word of the crown being in Wotan's possession has somehow spread, and others seeking its power have assembled to claim it for themselves. The majority of them are affiliated with the Lightholders." If the Empire was intent on taking the crown, there was not a moment to spare. You quickly explained your own circumstances to Alberich and offered to cooperate. "It indeed seems your connection with that lot runs deep. And I cannot deny being impressed by the fighting talent you displayed. If you are extending your assistance, I would gladly accept." He bowed deeply, and, after permitting Elimval to wrap his wound, the four of you set out through the city. Wotan's previous appearance out-of-doors was exceedingly rare; she would most likely be found within her Castle of the Gods near the city's center. You maintained your alertness, wary of any menace that awaited you in the silent streets... Epilogue "It certainly looks like a castle fit for the gods, but I must admit it was not entirely what I expected. I imagined it would be darker and more fearsome, somehow." Elimval spoke in awe, craning her neck to see the white towers of the Castle of the Gods stretch into the boundless sky. In your case, you were simply relieved to arrive, exhausted by the combined obstacles of ever-changing paths and formidable foes. Each layer of the solemn, dignified structure was surrounded by tightly packed columns. Indeed, "temple" would have been a more suitable term. Yet there was no time to dwell upon such matters, and everyone passed between the ivory-pale pillars of the ground floor to enter the castle. Embellishments were modest, relying on their symmetry and coherence to create a unique, natural beauty. It drastically opposed the crazed forcefulness of its owner, but the desolation and quietude became unnerving. "Hey, look!" Salvador pointed at a small, dark spot on the otherwise unblemished floor. It was a bit of dried blood. You could not imagine whose, but further scrutiny revealed a trail that led further down the corridor. "It is either Wotan's or one of the alchemists'. Perhaps there was some difference they were unable to reconcile..." From Alberich's dolorous tone, it sounded as if he still felt sympathy for her, under the maddening influence of the cursed crown. As you followed the blood-marked path, you noticed an odd regularity in the intervals between drops and their equidistance from the nearest walls. "It may be part of a summoning ceremony she has planned. Let us make haste." The contrite king moved to the front, his determination bared. After passing through a spacious hall, you then climbed a long stairwell, always guided by the dark crimson spots. The spiral of steps ascended higher and higher until the air began to thin. Regardless, your pace only quickened. ...... You eventually reached the highest landing of the castle. This one was also lined with enormous pillars, but they bore the graven images of various gods. On the far end was an altar where three towering statues of goddesses loomed, and before it... "...Wotan?" The priestess was lying in a bloodied heap. Everyone stood in stunned silence until a voice reverberated from above. "She sacrificed her very blood to summon us." You and the others quickly assumed battle stances, but there was no danger. Instead, the large statues began to glow. A sphere of light emerged from each one, shifting into human forms. "I am the goddess of wisdom, Erda." "I am the goddess of grace, Freia." "I am the goddess of love, Fricka." The breathtaking beauty of the three goddesses was enough to make Alberich's forget his troubles, if only for a moment. Collecting himself, he asked them a natural question. "Wotan summoned the three of you? But... why?" As far as you had been told, she was intending to summon gods for the purpose of devastation and domination. However, the three deities before you seemed entirely unrelated to those ends. Speaking for the trio, Erda then responded. "The reason why we were summoned was to seal away the Crown of the Potentate." Utterly dumbfounded, you and the others could only listen as the goddesses explained in detail. The crown's curse was too powerful; it could break anything short of a complete seal from within. Only by placing it in a dimension void of time and matter could it be contained, but performing such a feat required summoning higher deities, which in itself demanded incredible time and effort. The situation was further complicated by Lightholders and other power-hungry fools warring for possession of the crown. Therefore, it was imperative to employ the fastest and most assured method of summoning. "This method required death at the hand of the one you hold dearest." "It was why she tormented you so -- to incite you into attacking her." "Time and again, she riled hatred in you, and used the blood from her wounds to fulfill the conditions." Wotan's actions were motivated entirely by her love for Alberich's. That it resulted in such sadness was proof of its intensity. "No... Wotan!" Alberich's staggered in the direction of Wotan's cold body. "Why did you love a fool like me? How could you love one who has no right to be loved... and so strongly as to die for his sake?!" He cradled her in his arms and sobbed bitterly. "...You finally found me." Wotan, her last stores of vitality roused, smiled as she uttered her last words. With her passing, the goddesses sealed the crown and immediately vanished. But no sooner had they did than the chamber shuddered and swayed violently. Cracks ran along the columns, floors, and ceilings. Without the spirit energy of its master to support its immense size, the castle was deteriorating. "Alberich's!" Elimval called out to the mourning king, but he did not release his departed lover. "Go on without me. I want to remain by her side until the very end." His intention to amend for his misdeeds had not waned, and you realized no argument of yours could sway him. With a final greeting, you, Elimval, and Salvador hurried down the stairs. "...Why can't all endings be happy?" Elimval spoke sadly as she looked over the wreckage. The glorious yet disastrous castle had fallen, covering in its rubble a tragic love, a drastic impulse, and a hated past. The Crown of the Potentate, bringer of despair, was gone, but no joy or satisfaction came to you. Alberich's and Wotan, tormented by the hands of fate, met a seemingly undeserved death. It was a reminder how nothing was spared from the horrors of excessive power: love, dreams, even justice. Ildanev, too, was likely a victim of that same phenomenon. The mountain of jagged stone, the former residence for the divine, did not speak of the tragedy that happened. You created a makeshift gravestone for the unfortunate couple and prayed they would find peace and comfort in the world beyond. It was the least you could do before continuing on your own journey. Chapters/Quests * Energy Raid Bosses Rewards Daily Ranking= Daily Ranking |-|Half-Time= Half-Time |-|Final Rankings= Final Rankings |-|Raid Boss Repels= Raid Boss Repels |-|Guild Ranking= Guild Ranking |-|Guild Repels= Guild Repels Category:Raid Events Category:Malice Canon Category:Crown of the Potentate